


Proyecto VI

by Eli_Molina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Agentes en cautiverio, F/F, Gemelos de Shaw, Instituto Cormier, Minis-Agentes de Samaritano, Proyecto VI, Root celosa, ¡Shaw vuelve!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Molina/pseuds/Eli_Molina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto fue inspirado en una entrevista que le hicieron a Amy donde le preguntaron cual sería su final feliz y ella explico que sería en una playa con los gemelos de Shaw, así que se me vino esta idea a la cabeza. </p><p> </p><p>Por 13 meses cautiva, Shaw vuelve con el equipo de la maquina, luego de ser torturada y formar -de manera involuntaria- parte del nuevo proyecto de Samaritano. Junto con la ayuda de Greer y su ejercito, capturan a 50 agentes para comenzar con "la raza pura".  </p><p>Fueron torturadas y despojadas de su libertad, mujeres que antes servían a su país, ahora sirven a lo que ellas le llaman "Un terrorista", lo que no saben es que es una IA que esta con su gobierno. </p><p>Luego de meses de formar parte del proyecto es rescatada por Root, quien tuvo ayuda de su amiga, Delphine, meses antes unos agentes vinieron a comprar el derecho y médicos de su institución, al lograr una respuesta negativa, decidieron ir por el eslabón mas débil y lo llevaron para su proyecto.  </p><p>Por las noches, no hay otro pensamiento que no sea su captura y las mujeres que hay ahí. El equipo de la maquina, una vez mas tendrá que salvar a gente de las manos de Samaritano, pero esta vez no son solo ellos 4... y el perro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fin del recorrido

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto basicamente lo tenía pensado hace muuucho tiempo. Pero hace unas semanas lo empece a escribir, tengo varios capitulos hechos, así que voy a actualizar día por medio mas o menos. 
> 
> Inspirado en la entrevista que le hacen a Amy sobre cual sería el final feliz y ella dijo en una playa, con los gemelos de Shaw- Refiriendose a los Sarah- y Bear. Así que después de ver algunos institutos de caballos que hacen esto me pareció una interesante trama, que se podría aplicar para que de manera real, sucediera.
> 
> ¡¡¡Espero que disfruten!!!

 

 

Luego de capturar  alrededor de 50 agentes. Mas de la mitad eran de ISA y el  resto militares y  agentes que trabajaban  para la maquina sin saberlo. Pero la única que lo sabia es la que importa. Y esa  es  Sameen Shaw. Capturada hace  13 meses y en un nuevo  programa liderado por  Greer debido a los deseos de  Samaritano. 

_ Flashback: _

_ Oficina central de Samaritano _

_ 30  de  septiembre 2015 _

_ 8:04 am   
_

_ \- Mi querido  Samaritano. Llegue tan pronto como pude.- Dijo  Greer mientras se  acercaba a la gran pantalla, dejo su gran traje negro y fue escoltado por un  guardaespaldas hasta  que se  situ ó a medio metro de él. _

__

_ “ NUEVOS AGENTES LLEGARAN…  HORA DE SACAR PROVECHO DE L SUJETO 0057 ” -  Se  le í a en la pantalla.   
_

_- ¿De que  servir á esta vez la señorita Shaw?  Martine intento todo para corromperla…- Dijo dando un largo suspiro, como si se lamentara el trato de  Martine hacia Shaw. \- Pero su lealtad hacia la maquina y el señor  Finch es mas  fuerte, mi querido. _

__

_ “ SUJETO 0057 ENTRARA EN NUESTRO NUEVO  PROJECTO… EMPIEZA AHORA”   
_

_- ¿Jeremy…?- Dijo  ladeando su cabeza para tener su atención.   
_

_- Si,  ¿ señor?  – Se acerco murmurando mientras se  acomodaba su nuevo traje.   
_

_- Samaritano quiere que la  señorita Shaw entre en el “ P royecto VI” .  Llévela  a hacer unos  análisis y lu ego  env í ala al sector 5 , urgente.- Finalizando la frase se acerco a recoger su abrigo y  le hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas para que lo escolte a la salida. Pero fue frenado  por uno de sus agentes.   
_

_- Si no le molesta la pregunta señor… Pero ¿Por qué necesita Samaritano unos cuantos bebés de unas agentes que tienen unos pocos años de profesión? – Mientras que hablaba se iba acercando a su jefe que solo lo veía con exasperación ya que siempre tiene que pedir el porque de la situación.  
_

_- Debido a que Samaritano quiere crear una sociedad a su imagen , querido. – Dijo  suspirando como si fuera obvio.-  Esos fetos luego de poco tiempo serán niños de  sangre fuerte, con la ciencia de nuestro lado, sus genes y la crianza desde la edad temprana serán los mejores  agentes que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Un resultado fructífero sin duda.  De lo  ú nico que sirven estas mujeres son para tener  estos  pequeños agentes. Una brillante idea si me  preguntas- Jeremy solo  asinti ó con la  cabeza mientras que su jefe  se daba la vuelta  dej á ndolo algo confundido por como lo iba a  lograr.  Pero se repuso al instante y se fue a hacer la tarea que le otorgaron . _

 

GALPÓN

15 de  febrero de 2016

12:45  p m   


 

Luego de que la estación de metro no se pudo otra vez utilizar no quedó otra opción que buscar otro lugar. Fueron dos semanas largas donde no pudieron hacer nada por la maquina ni por Shaw, pero luego encontraron un viejo galpón de Elías donde el solía tener sus “ charlas de negociaciones”. 

Tardaron 1 mes en volver a poner a la Maquina online y así Root se pudo concentrar en traer a Shaw de vuelta. Alrededor de diciembre la castaña alta ya se estaba rindiendo. Había tenido a Sameen tan cerca, si no fuera por Martine y su escuadrón…

Trabajo en conjunto con una amiga, o mejor dicho una conocida de negocios anteriores, ella es científica. Asesora a diferentes médicos respecto a asuntos que ella este capacitada. Actualmente estaba terminando uno de sus mayores logros. A su novia le encantan los caballos y ella creo una institución en donde…

 

-Ya te lo dije. Mi institución lo único que hace es extraer los óvulos de yeguas importantes y de sangre pura, de esta manera los potrillos saldrán fuertes y el valor es mayor. Se los fecunda y luego al séptimo día los colocamos en una yegua base. Una madre que no importa la raza. Ya que no es su ovulo. Es su hijo cuando nace, ya que estuvo en su vientre por 11 meses, pero no es su hijo biológico, porque lleva la sangre pura. No los hacemos tener a los padres de sangre pura ya que tendríamos menos crías.  Pensé que no iba a haber alguien tan lunático para que intente hacer esto con humanos!- Exclamo la rubia totalmente indignada.

 

- ¿ Lo que me  estas queriendo decir es que Shaw es  que la  est á n utilizando como una yegua base? – Dijo  Root , tratando de mantener la calma pero fracasando .

 

- No lo se. Solo este tipo vino a  querer comprarme los derechos. Obvio que le dije que no. Pero hablando con  un residente de la institución me dijeron que lo…- dijo mirando para  todos lados en su laboratorio- que le pagaron una cantidad  gigante  para que explique el proceso, al principio  creía que era competencia.  Pero le dijo que era para  in s eminar a 250 mujeres y que el tenia que explicar y supervisar a los  m é dicos …

 

- Que hijo…- dijo  Root apretando su puño pero fue  detenida por un susurro tembloroso que era originario del otro lado de la  l í nea

 

-Dos días después que el me conto esto, fue hallado muerto en su departamento.

 

-Delphine andante de la ciudad por un tiempo. Yo me encargo de esto

 

 

- No!  No es muy diferente a lo que paso en el DYAD,  Root .  Ellos tienen poder y van a  matarte si es necesario- dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero  fraca s ando

 

- Sameen esta  todav í a ahí y voy a ir a buscarla. No importa lo que cueste \-  Escupi ó palabra por palabra. Con resignación se escucho del  otro lado de la  l í nea un largo suspiro.

 

- Solo…  cuidate . No quiero que nada te pase … Es  dif í cil tratar de defender un  grupo de personas cuando estas sola. – Dijo mas hablando por experiencia propia

 

- Lo entiendo, solo decime la  direcci ó n de una vez ,  Delphine !

Al momento siguiente estaba escribiendo una dirección en una servilleta y agarrando dos  revólver Nanos. Los dos de Shaw.  Ú ltimamente era eso lo que  hacia. Para sentirse mas cerca de ella  sol í a vestirse con su ropa, aunque le  quedaba un poco chica, y usar sus armas.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta de salida de  atrás cuando una voz  reson ó por todo el galpón.

 

-Señorita  Groves …- Exclamo Harold con asombro y fue cojeando  hasta quedar cerca de  Root

 

- Realmente no quiero  hacer esto ahora, Harry. Tengo que irme. \- dijo mientras se  daba media vuelta y estaba sosteniendo el picaporte.

 

-Root… Por favor… Míreme.- dijo mientras buscaba su rostro. Al que Root se volvió a dar vuelta y se quedo sin expresión alguna. Su cara era casi de disgusto. Pero no sabia Harold si era por el olor a humedad y deshechos de basura. Que aunque John estuvo dos días limpiando sin parar, un galpón de 500 metros cuadrados no es fácil dejarlo reluciente. Así que decidió continuar. – No puede salir corriendo por cualquier pista anónima que recibe. Ya la intentaron matar dos veces con esas trampas… Y yo se que no le gusta que le diga esto pero- Dijo tragando duro y los ojos de Root se llenaron de furia- Una de esas llamadas fue procedente de Sameen. Ella es una amena…  


 

\-  Ni se  te ocurra terminar esa palabra- Gruño la castaña con los dientes  apretados y lista para luchar.- No sabes por todo lo que paso …  Finch \-  Pr á cticamente escupiendo el nombre 

 

-Tenes razón. No lo se y usted tampoco. – Dijo rematando con la ultima frase. Casi se podía ver una sonrisa victoriosa cuando vio que Root no tenia nada que decir en contra de eso. Pero su cara cambio en un segundo cuando ella se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta.

 

 

-Cuando la tenga a ella de vuelta, Harry- dijo de manera provocadora- Espero unas grandes disculpas para mi. Pero para ella mejor que te arrastres todos los días. Y por cierto. No intentes mandarme a tu mono.- un leve suspiro y su sonrisa maniatica salio a la luz- porque no voy a dudar en ponerle una bala. 

Y con eso se retiro. Dejando a un Harold  boquiabierto y John saliendo de las sombras.

 

-Mejor no meternos en esta, Finch. Ella sabe como arreglarse sola. Volvió a tener a su maquina en el oído ella nos dirá como lo esta haciendo. – Y como si estuviera escuchando todo este tiempo atenta a la conversación les llego un mensaje.   


 

Desconocido 13:01

_ “ DEJENLA  EN PAZ” _

-Creo que ella tampoco quiere que nos metamos en esta…-  Dijo John con media sonrisa.

HOSPITAL CENTRAL. ZONA RESTRINGIDA   


15 de febrero de 2016

12:14 

 

-Mi querida Sameen. ¿Cómo te sentís hoy? – Dijo Greer mientras entraba en una habitación de hospital. Muy calmado. En el cual se encontraba una pequeña morena atada de pies y manos a una cama mientras que tenia suero conectado a ella.

 

- ¿Cómo mierda me voy a sentir? Según lo que me dijo el idiota del medico era que  la que iba a cargar con un mocoso insoportable estaban en el piso de abajo.  No en mi puta habitación- Dijo intentando con todas sus  fuerzas para mantenerse despierta ya que le administraban droga para que este  tranquila y no intente escapar… Como hizo  innumerables veces.

 

-Pensé que ibas a estar contenta porque te sacaron tu “Sammy-chip”. Como te gusta decirle- Dijo Greer cómodo en una silla al lado de la cama. Intento tocar el vientre de Shaw pero ella con todas sus fuerzas intento correr su cuerpo. Greer reacciono rápido al gruñido de la ex agente y su sonrisa se expandió- Respondiendo a tu inquietud- dijo dejando la mano en su regazo para no volverla a mover.- Creemos que es importante que un hijo tenga una relación fuerte con su madre…- suspiro mientras que miraba mas allá de Shaw – Es importante que cuando nazca el futuro agente copie las actitudes de su madre. Tu hijo… mi querida, como el resto de las 50 futuras mamás agentes van a criar sus hijos y transmitirles lo que saben. Los hijos de las demás mujeres van a ser soldaditos sin importancia. 5 de ellos son tus hijos también. Pero no importan mucho. ¿No es así?- dijo con media sonrisa. Shaw todavía no quería darse vuelta para mirarlo.

 

- ¿Y que pasa si me resisto ? Si no quiero criarlo…- Esta vez la que esta sonriendo es  Shaw

 

 

- Ahí esta lo divertido, mi querida  Sameen . Los  niños entrenaran desde chicos. Quien no sepa defenderse  morir á a manos del otro. La naturaleza divina-  Parec í a una competencia de sonrisas escalofriantes. Ya que ahora  ella estaba sonriendo mas que antes. 

 

\-  Actualiza mi  expediente,  Greer \- dijo escupiendo el nombre- Soy  soció pata . No me interesa que maten a esto. Porque no me  preocupo por nadie.

 

-Eso no es lo que paso con la señorita Groves… ¿No es así? Le salvaste la vida a ella y a los demás. Samaritano nos mostro lo sucedido. Una amistad interesante tienen ustedes- Y con eso Shaw trago un fuerte nudo que tenia en la garganta.- Si el niño no es interés para ti entonces tendremos que buscar nuevas motivaciones… Tal vez la señorita Groves le gustaría ayudar…- Y con eso la pequeña mujer junto sus fuerzas e hizo una cara que hace tiempo no hacia… Una que podía helar a cualquier persona, si, hasta a Greer. 

 

- Root … su nombre es  Root \- Dijo apretando tanto  la mandíbula que ya le dolía.- y le pones una mano y…- Iba a terminar su frase pero una  explosi ó n fuerte afuera.  Reson ó por todo el edificio.  Seguido por fuertes  gritos.

 

- ¡FUEGO! \- Se escuchan gritos. Seguido de un mensaje.

**“ SACALAS. AHORA” **

**-** Sáquenlas a todas ahora!- dijo Greer en su tono tranquilo habitual.- a las 250 siéntenlas en una camioneta y sáquenlas. A ellas…- dijo señalando con la cabeza- métanlas en una ambulancia así como están. No nos podemos arriesgar a soltarlas.

Y así hicieron. Las 250 mujeres ya con su embarazo notorio estaban siendo trasladadas en camionetas. Los artículos médicos en un camión y las 50 agentes en ambulancias. Shaw fue una de las ultimas en salir. Cada ambulancia iba con un guardaespaldas como acompañante en la cabina y otro cuidando a la paciente en la parte de atrás. 

A Shaw le costaba mucho discernir en donde estaba y con quien. Pero escucho unos ruidos en la parte de la cabina y vio como el mono de Greer se levanto curioso. Un disparo atravesó el vidrio que comunica la cabina del conductor con la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Inmediatamente el guardaespaldas cayó con un tiro en la cabeza. Según ella ya habían arrancado hace tiempo. No entendía porque frenaban o porque el idiota del mono se había caído ahora. Pero escucho una voz que le hizo volver a sentirse ella, a salvo una vez mas.

 

- ¿ Me extrañaste cariño? \- Dijo al instante que abrió las puertas de la  ambulancia. ‘Si. Es ella…’  pens ó con una leve sonrisa antes de caer a la  inconsciencia otra vez.   


 


	2. Las reacciones a la Información

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de rescatarla, Root no esta atenta a los detalles, se le olvidan por completo conversaciones fundamentales y la verdad es mas cruda ahora. Con la maquina que la ayuda, Root trata de enfocarse en la salud de Shaw, sin dejar sus obligaciones de lado, cosa que no esta haciendo muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Acá va otro, en los próximos vamos a ver como Shaw vivió su tiempo con Samaritano, las otras agentes y su opinión respecto a todo lo sucedido. El tercer cap lo subo en unas horas. Beso!

AMBULANCIA

15 de febrero

13:01 

 

Luego de haber hecho una mini carrera hasta el hospital. Dejando de lado las palabras de Harold, Root llego con un C4 listo para hacer explotar la puerta para crear una distracción mientras la maquina le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Lo entiendo. Me quedo en la ambulancia. Ya lo entendí…- Dijo Root algo inquieta. Quería salir y buscar a Shaw lo antes posible. Pero no podía revelar su identidad. Ni tampoco que la maquina estaba otra vez en línea. Tenía que hacer todo oculta y para esto el tiempo y la paciencia eran todo… Todo lo que Root no tenía.

_“AMBULANCIA 0057”_

Y con ese comentario de la maquina Root se dirigió manteniéndose lejos de las cámaras luego de colocar el explosivo y dirigirse a la ambulancia con un papel en el parabrisas que decía ‘S.S 0057’. Ella con su disfraz de doctora y una Nano en cada bolsillo del guardapolvo espero pacientemente.

_“AHORA”_

\- Tu eres la jefa- Dijo con media sonrisa. Y al instante apretó el botón que desencadenó gritos y mas gritos. Se vio gente salir corriendo y al rato su corazón dio un vuelco- Sameen- susurró Root al ver como dos hombres grandes con traje levantaban la camilla y la colocaban en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Mientras que uno se subía con Shaw otro se acercaba peligrosamente a la cabina. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y Root apretó mas fuerte la pistola en su lado izquierdo. Para que el no lo vea.

 

\- ¿Qué haces vos acá? ¿Dónde esta Jeff?- Dijo un hombre moreno y de voz grave con su traje. Sin duda guardaespaldas de Greer. Mientras que el hombre la observaba la maquina le murmuro toda la información acerca de Jeff Swan.

 

 _“NO LE DISPARES. ALEJATE RAPIDO”_ le recito la maquina y con eso se invento Root una historia en segundos

 

\- Hay muchas personas que trasladar y me pidieron que ayude con eso.- Dijo la castaña de una manera muy convincente. Pero en los ojos del hombre había duda- Fue uno de los tuyos… Jeremy- Dijo Root provocándole un revoltijo en el estomago al decir su nombre. De esta manera el hombre parecía mas tranquilo y hasta cauteloso de volver a preguntar.

 

\- ¿Entonces que esperas? ¡Conduce de una vez!- Dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

 

Ella fue una de las últimas en arrancar. Espero a que todos pasen por el frente y luego de varias cuadras recorridas ella condujo hacia un Callejón sin cámaras.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Seguí a los demás- Dijo el guardaespaldas dándose vuelta.

 

\- ¿Para qué quería Greer a Shaw? – Dijo Root frenando en medio del Callejón.

 

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Quién mierda sos?- Y ahora si él estaba sacando su pistola. Provocando una sonrisa depredadora de parte de Root

 

Digamos que soy una amiga de ella- Explico exponiendo sus dos pistolas ella también- Ahora me vas a decir que mierda estuvo haciendo Greer con Sameen- y al finalizar este comentario ella desarmo al hombre de un golpe seco en la mano y con la pistola derecha le golpeo la nuca.- Respóndeme….- Gruño. Pero solo logro que el hombre le sonría

 

\- Vas a morir por esto.- Dijo mientras apretaba duramente la mandibula.

 

\- Te equivocas de persona grandulote- Y al finalizar la frase con la nano izquierda le pego un tiro en el pecho.

_“A LAS 3”_

Acto seguido Root disparo donde la maquina le dijo y se escucho el golpe seco, la bala había atravesado la ventana que comunicaba la cabina con la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba Sameen y el otro agente, actualmente muerto.

Se bajo y casi corrió hasta la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y la abrió de golpe.

\- Sameen…- Dijo como un suspiro. Cuando se estaba acercando pudo ver moretones y cicatrices de hace tiempo en su cuerpo. Una ligera sonrisa se poso en la cara de Shaw antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.- Te encontré…- Dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa verdadera. Que hace tiempo no tenía. Todavía no podía creer que estaba con ella. Trato muy duro de despegarse de su cuerpo. De dejar de abrazar su cuerpo dormido para irse. Pero no podía. No quería dejarla ir.

_“SEDAN GRIS. 20 METROS”_

\- Vamos a dar un paseo, Sam.- Dijo mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Shaw y pateaba la puerta. Con un salto terminaron las dos en el piso. Root mantuvo el equilibrio y el cuerpo inmóvil gruño en su sueño.- Perdón…- Dijo preocupada.

Camino hasta llegar al coche. La recostó en la parte trasera. Cerro la puerta y volvió a la ambulancia. Recorrió para ver sí había algo ahí. Pero no encontró nada. Hasta que vio una carpeta bastante pesada y la fue a leer.

_“RAPIDO. SALI DE AHÍ, ROOT”_

Agarró el expediente y salió corriendo hacia el auto. Acelero y se mantuvo por las calles sin cámaras.

-¿Dónde llevo a Sam? No podemos ir al galpón- Dijo Root viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Shaw.

_“DIRIGITE AL GALPÓN”_

\- No! No voy a exponer a Sam. No ahora. No se lo que van a hacer ellos. Los escuchaste- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Tratando que su bronca se vaya. No podía entender porque creían que Shaw era una amenaza.

_“CONFÍA EN MÍ”_

Fue lo último que le dijo la maquina. Con un largo suspiro se dirigió a las afueras de Nueva York. Donde se encontraba el galpón donde estaban los chicos. 1 hora después y 3 paradas para revisar a Shaw, Root estaciono el coche a unos metros del galpón. Salió y se acerco a Shaw la agarro entre sus brazos y coloco el expediente encima de ella. Con la pierna cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada trasera. Por donde ella había salido hace tan solo un par de horas.

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas pero no se abría. Shaw se estaba deslizando de sus brazos y para preocupación de Root, la morena no se movía ni emitía sonido, salvo por un par de gruñidos aislados.

\- No se mueve…- Susurro Root

_“DROGA EN SANGRE. SALIDA DE CAMIONES”_

Root ya había pensado en eso. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Gracias a la indicación de la maquina, la castaña alta rodeo todo el galpón hasta llegar a la salida de camiones. Donde siempre esta abierta la puerta. Se deslizó sin hacer ruido alguno y llego a su habitación. Estaba en el subsuelo. Era la mas grande y con menos cosas. Solo tenia algunas pertenencias de Shaw en un armario con candado y una cama de dos plazas en la derecha. Deposito el cuerpo inconsciente de Shaw y se sentó al lado por horas. 

 

 

GALPÓN

15 de febrero

21:34 

 

Harold se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada. De espaldas a la salida de camiones. Con un escritorio a metros de la puerta por la cual había salido Root al medio día. Estaba lleno de papeles, fotos y demás cosas. Finch ya había hablado con John para que le traiga una pizarra ya que el creía que era muy desprolijo tener que trabajar de esta manera. Así que ahora se abstenía solo a pegar las imágenes en la pared a la izquierda de su escritorio. Ya que en la derecha estaba la puerta.

\- ¿John?- Pregunto Harold al escuchar ruidos afuera. Muy cerca de donde estaba él.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa Finch?- Dijo saliendo de la cocina improvisada a tan solo unos metros de la puerta, del lado derecho. Pero no espero la respuesta de Harold. Ya que agarro su arma para ponerla al frente y abrir bruscamente la puerta al escuchar como el sonido de un motor se apagaba y mas de una pisada se escuchaban. Dos. Pero no estaba muy seguro.

 

\- ¡No!- Grito un hombre con un maletín cubriéndose la cara.- Me llamaron hace unas horas y vine lo antes que pude.- Dijo un chico con lentes y de pelo castaño. Atrás de él apareció una rubia alta, vestida con un traje y detrás de ella apareció una mujer mas alta con rastas y media sonrisa.

 

\- Scott deja de gritar.- Dijo dando un gran suspiro.- Soy Delphine Cormier. Recibí un mensaje de Root que quería que venga.

 

 

 

GALPON- HABITACIÓN DE ROOT

15 DE FEBRERO

21:39 

 

_“DIRIGITE A LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS”_

Le susurro la maquina al oído. Ella levanto su cabeza del borde de la cama y fue justo a donde la maquina le había dicho para encontrarse a Delphine, su novia detrás y un chico que no conocía…. Pero estaban siendo apuntados por el arma de Reese.

\- Delphine. ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? – pregunto la castaña bajando de un golpe en la muñeca el arma de Reese.

 

\- Me dejaste un mensaje que la tenias con vos y que necesitabas que la vea.- Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

 

_“DE NADA”_

Suena en su cabeza de parte de la maquina. Root suelta una risa sin poder contenerla. Hay días en que el humor de la maquina es increíble.

\- Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.- susurra sonriendo.- Si. Perdón. Lo olvide. Root.- se presento al chico con miedo en sus ojos

 

\- Scott- dijo en una voz pequeña.

 

\- Llévanos con Shaw así le podemos hacer algunos estudios para comprobar su salud actual.- Dijo Delphine, recibiendo la mirada confundida de John y Harold.

 

\- ¿Shaw… esta… acá? - Dijo pausadamente Reese mirando hacia la escalera que iba al subsuelo.

 

\- ¿Cuándo nos iba a decir, señorita Groves? – pregunto Harold

 

\- En su debido momento. O cuando me sintiera segura de que Shaw podía lidiar con ustedes. Pero ahora que lo saben. Me imagino que no son ninguna amenaza para ella. ¿No?

 

\- No se debería preocupar por nosotros que seamos la amenaza.

 

\- Eso espero. Vamos, está en mi habitación. – Y con esto se dirigieron todos al subsuelo.

 

Si bien eran muchos, la habitación es muy grande y vacía, así que entraron a la perfección. Apenas Root entro le entrego los expedientes a Delphine mientras que Cosima y Scott la inspeccionaban. En cambio John y Harold se quedaron en el marco de la puerta como si no fuera verdad. A diferencia de Root. Todos en la habitación vieron un bulto en su abrigo. Pero no dijeron nada.

 

\- ¿Algún historial de drogas?- pregunto Cosima a Delphine. La rubia corta la conversación para dirigirse a una pagina del expediente

 

\- Demasiados para mi gusto. Acá dice que la sedaban para que no escapara. Pero esto haría dormir a todas ustedes juntas. – Le dijo a Cosima. Para dirigir las siguientes palabras a Root- Es un milagro que haya seguido con el embarazo.

 

Los sonidos no se procesaban en Root. No se acordaba la conversación con Delphine. No se acordaba de haber revisado a Shaw. La vio. Si. Pero en ningún momento se dio cuenta de un bulto en su vientre. Las palabras de Delphine se habían ganado la atención de toda la habitación.

\- ¿La señorita Shaw esta embarazada? – Dijo Finch confundido y con una pisca de disgusto en sus ojos.

 

\- ¿De cuánto? - Pregunta Root, volviendo de sus pensamientos. Tenia que saber que le hicieron y que era lo que Shaw pensaba. Obvio que tenia una idea. Pero no era muy solida.

 

\- Tendría que hacer una ecografía. Podríamos seguir buscando en el expediente a ver que podemos encontrar. Pero calculo que de unos cuatro meses.- Al ver el rostro de Root agrego Cosima- Ya es tarde para cualquier cosa.

 

\- Sigan buscando.- Dijo suspirando- Necesito un poco de aire. – Y con esto salió. La habitación se había hecho muy chica de pronto. Le faltaba el aire, se sentía sofocada, en un transe que no podía salir o tal vez no quería. No quería afrontar la situación en la que estaba metida. Pero no. Ahora no era el momento de que ella se hiciera la victima.

 

 

 

GALPON- PATIO INTERNO

15 de febrero

22:01 

 

Una de las mejores cosas que tenia este galpón era un patio interno que estaba cubierto con vidrio. Se podía ver afuera. El frío que hacia. El descampado alrededor. Algunos coches abandonados y la soledad. A Root le permitía perderse en sus pensamientos. No podía pensar en el futuro, no es que no quería, sino que su cerebro no le permitía ninguna salida posible a este gran problema.

 

\- Lo que le paso a ella fue peor. No puedo victimizarme. – Dijo con un gran suspiro.- Ella esta acá. Eso es lo que importa. ¿No?

 

_“CUIDA A SAMEEN. ANTE TODO”_

Y ella tomó ese consejo como el mejor que le dieron en la vida. Se levanto despacio. Para dirigirse hacia la habitación, lo mas lento posible. 

 

 

GALPON- HABITACION DE ROOT

15 de febrero

22:10 

 

Al llegar a la habitación Root se sorprendió al encontrar a John y Harold mas cerca de la cama en donde reposaba una inconsciente Shaw.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así? – Root le pregunta a Scott

 

\- ¿Embarazada? Debe tener unos…- Iba a seguir hablando. Pero llego su amiga a rescatarlo. Ya que no sabia la reacción que iba a tener la castaña.

 

\- Disculpalo… no quería tocar el tema apropósito, Él solo se pone nervioso y no piensa con claridad.- Dijo Cosima acercándose cautelosamente a Root.- Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Puede que sea un par de horas o hasta mañana al mediodía. La cantidad de droga en su cuerpo según esos expedientes es muy grande. Depende como su cuerpo responda.

 

\- ¿Algún riesgo?- Dijo Root preocupada

 

\- Si no despierta para mañana, llámanos. Es posible que ella este desviando sus energías al bebé.- Root dio un leve asentimiento.- Necesitamos hacer un par de estudios para ver que ella y el bebé estén bien. Delphine esta buscando con chico-alto-y-aburrido el ultrasonido portátil. – Otro leve asentimiento de parte de Root y Cosima se fue con Scott a discutir que debían analizar primero. En ese momento se acerca Harold, que se había quedado solo cuando John se fue con Delphine, Root ni se da cuenta que esta al lado de ella hasta que habla.

 

\- ¿Sabia de …?- Dijo Harold sin terminar la frase. Pero Root ya sabia a lo que se refería, solo que no quería contestar.

 

\- Algo. No pensé que… realmente pasaría. Esta realmente pasando.- Dijo Root, con los ojos vidriosos, vulnerable en este momento.- Si no hubiera rescatado a Sameen, ella y su hijo probablemente hubieran sido parte de esto…- dijo señalando la carpeta que decia ‘S.S 0057 Proyecto VI'- Quien sabe por lo que paso o por lo que iba a pasar.- Dijo con la voz rota. Pero una bronca repentina se apodero de ella- Pero vos… Vos y tu mono siguen pensando que ella es una amenaza, después de que nos salvo para exponerse a esto.- Finalizo con la mandíbula tan apretada que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

 

\- Root…- Dijo detrás de ella Delphine.

 

\- ¿Qué?- Se dio vuelta rápidamente, todavía algo enojada

 

\- Ultrasonido- Solo murmuro Scott. Root llevo su vista a la reciente voz para verlo a el con un aparato que supuso que era el ultra sonido en una silla, mientras que Scott estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, al lado de Shaw. La morena se situaba en el medio. Sin moverse, ahora Root la podía apreciar, mejor. Ella estaba pálida, flaca, tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos. Un bulto en el vientre, las manos a los costados… Las manos, había cicatrices ahí, recientes, no como las demás.

 

\- ¿Y que esperamos ver?-Pregunta Root

 

\- Un bebé saludable-Dijo Scoot con una sonrisa alegre. Root largo un suspiro y Delphine que estaba atrás de él se agarro la cabeza mientras que negaba, ganándose de parte de la castaña una sonrisa, ya que tenían el mismo sentimiento por este chico. – Bueno, en la pantalla vamos a ver áreas claras o grises, esos son los tejidos y los huesos del bebé, mientras que lo oscuro es el liquido. – Dijo Scoot mientras que aplicaba el gel en el vientre de Shaw, Root exprimía una sonrisa al imaginarse la situación con Shaw despierta ‘Definitivamente le hubiera roto la muñeca, sip, sin dudarlo' Pensó Root mientras miraba como el chico esparcía el gel con el transductor.

 

Había un silencio mortal en la sala. Delphine había abrazado por atrás a Cosima. Harold practicamente se estaba mordiendo las uñas y John estaba con su expresión neutral de siempre.

De repente una imagen apareció en el monitor, ganándose la atención de Root. Había latidos, muchos…

Cosima se separo al instante, Harold empezó a murmurar algo a John.

\- Silencio!- Grito Cosima. Todos volvieron su atención a ella

 

\- ¿Algo esta mal? – Pregunto Root preocupada.

 

\- Hay dos latidos- Dijo la chica con Rastas

 

\- Un super bebé!- Dijo Scott

 

\- ¿En serio, idiota? – Dijo dándose media vuelta para tenerlo en el marco de visión. – Son gemelos, ahí esta el otro, idiota.- Dijo mientras se iba de al lado de Shaw.

 

\- Gemelos… - Dijo Root, no solo Samaritano les había arruinado la vida con el secuestro de Shaw y los constantes ataques a la maquina, sino que había dos futuros agentes de

Samaritano, que eran una amenaza futura para la maquina, o por lo menos eso pensaba. No quería ver mucho el ultrasonido, ella ya tenia una imagen para ellos, los imaginaba como mitad humanos mitad robot, agentes súper dotados de Samaritano.

 

\- 1 de octubre…- Dijo Delphine, con el gran expediente casi a finalizando.

 

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo saliendo de su trance

 

\- La fecundación, fue el 1 de octubre… No puede ser, son muy chicos

 

\- ¿Qué?- Volvió a repetir Root, ya exasperada.

 

\- Tienen mas de 4 meses y son dos, nosotros pensamos que tenían esa edad. Pero porque pensamos que solo había uno. No es normal.- Explico despacio Scott

 

\- Vamos a hacerle estudios, no te preocupes.- Dijo Delphine.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Fue lo único que dijo la castaña, muy fríamente.

 

Al sentir el ambiente tenso Harold se ofreció a preparar té para todos. Guardaron los aparatos y se fueron, dejando a Root sola con Shaw.

Root se traslado al lado de Shaw y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras que pasaba una mano por el vientre de Shaw, pero al notarlo diferente de siempre lo saco como si fuera fuego que la quemaba.

\- Perdón. – Dijo y se acomodo levantando la mano de Shaw para que la abrace- Te extrañe…- Dijo en un susurro y con eso se fue a dormir. 

 

 

GALPON

16 de febrero

06:45 

 

El galpón estaba en un silencio total, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Reese en su habitación.

Tanto el auto de Delphine como el de Scott estaban dentro, a unos metros habían dos camas que parecían diminutas al lado de todo el espacio vacío. En una de esas camas estaba Delphine, en la otra estaba Scott, mientras que en la camioneta de Delphine estaba Cosima.

En la habitación al lado de la de Reese se encontraba Harold con Oso en su cucha a unos metros.

En el cuarto de Root yacían las dos chicas en la misma posición que ayer. Shaw estaba respondiendo a los diminutos movimientos de Root. En un momento de la noche el brazo de Shaw se cayó hacia la cama y al minuto siguiente la morena volvía a apretar a Root contra ella. Haciendo que Root pueda descansar mas tranquila, sabiendo que el efecto de las drogas estaba pasando.

 _“GENRIKA. 7 AM. CASA DE SEGURIDAD”_ Recitó la maquina al oído de Root. Automáticamente se despertó saltando de la cama.

\- Mierda, mierda- Dijo mientras se iba a cambiar de ropa. Volvió para ver si Shaw seguía durmiendo y si… Definitivamente lo hacía.


	3. La vuelta de Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen vuelve y la maquina les da una nueva sorpresa. La evolución de la maquina se va haciendo mas notoria.

GALPON- HABITACION DE ROOT

16 de febrero

06:45

 

 _“GENRIKA. 7 AM. CASA DE SEGURIDAD”_ Recitó la maquina al oído de Root. Automáticamente se despertó saltando de la cama

\- Mierda, mierda- Dijo mientras se iba a cambiar de ropa. Volvió para ver si Shaw seguía durmiendo y si… Definitivamente lo hacía.

Se había olvidado por completo. Hoy tenia que ir a buscar a Genrika a la casa de seguridad. Ella se iba a quedar ahí. Pero dadas las circunstancias con Shaw era mejor no mantenerse alejada de ella. Así que iba a llevar a Gen al galpón, por lo menos de manera provisoria.

Desde que Shaw fue capturada, hace 13 meses, Root fue una vez por semana a ver a Gen. Era algo que Shaw hacia a escondidas y Root fue alertada por la maquina cuando la nena llamo a la semana exactamente del día en el que Shaw había sido secuestrada. Al principio Root no le dijo, pero la mini rusa es muy inteligente y se dio cuenta de inmediato que pasaba algo.

Para la segunda vez que fue, la castaña le conto la verdad, vio como la nena se desarmo en sus brazos y lloro a mas no poder. Ese día le prometió que iba a visitarla todas las semanas y que iba a encontrar a Shaw. Y cumplió sus dos promesas.

Pero cuando Samaritano se fue haciendo mas poderoso y el equipo de la maquina solo podía defenderse, hace un poco mas de un mes encontraron con quien estaba conectada Gen y decidieron ir por ella. Apenas salió su número, Root fue corriendo y la dejo en una casa de seguridad con una niñera y en las noches concurría Lionel para hacerle compañía.

Le prometió que era solo cuestión de un mes, que al siguiente la llevaría con ella y acá esta. En un auto robado para buscarla.

\- No puedo llevarla al galpón. No es seguro, es una zona muy peligrosa.- Root le dijo para la maquina

_“NO TE PREOCUPES. LO TENGO”_

\- Si vos decís- Dijo con media sonrisa.

 

Aparcó frente a un edificio y la maquina marco a Lionel. El teléfono sonó y sonó, Root estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien atendió.

 

\- No me digas que te desperté, Lionel.- Dijo Root con su sonrisa depredadora.

 

\- ¿Root?- Dijo la voz de una chica. ‘Definitivamente no es Lionel' Pensó Root.

 

\- Gen, ¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada?- Pregunto Root con una sonrisa amplia al escuchar a la niña que se convirtió en su familia en todo este tiempo.

 

\- ¿Estas acá? ¿Me viniste a buscar?- Dijo Gen rápidamente.

 

\- Guarda todas tus cosas que te llevo, nena.- Del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar aplausos y gritos de parte de Gen, mientras que se escuchaban muy fuertes ronquidos de parte de Lionel.- Solo fijate que sepa que te vine a buscar y baja.- Dijo finalizando la conversación.

 

Luego de unos 15 minutos Gen bajó con un abrigo ligero, una valija del lado izquierdo y del derecho el celular. Root salió para darle un fuerte abrazó, y recibir su valija que la colocó en el baúl, Gen se sentó en la parte trasera del coche, en el medio mientras que Root se ponía el cinturón la pequeña rubia sonrió.

\- Algo paso… Estas diferente- Dijo Gen

 

\- Te tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 

Cuando estaba mas o menos a unos 15 minutos para llegar al galpón la maquina le dio una dirección para dirigirse en ese momento.

Estaban a tan solo 1000 metros, según el GPS, cuando la maquina le volvió a hablar.

_“RECORDA. MENTE ABIERTA”_

\- Esta bien…- Dijo confundida Root

Root reconoció la zona. Esta es la primera zona sin Samaritano, pensó que no había funcionado, pero aparentemente ahora tenía el control del barrio. Es a las afueras de Nueva York, al igual que el galpón, solo que en esta zona hay casas grandes con patios coloridos y amplios.

\- ¿Esta zona es sin supervisión de samaritano?

_“SI”_

\- La controlas vos…- Afirmo Root en un susurro. Pero Gen la escucho.

 

\- ¿Controlo qué? – Pregunto la rubia algo confundida

 

\- Nada, nada- Dijo Root mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Root estaciono en la dirección una casa grande, de dos pisos con un patio delantero muy cuidado. Al igual que los demás.

_“SORPRESA. BIENVENIDA A LA NUEVA SALA DE OPERACIONES”_

\- No hablas en serio…- Dijo Root abriendo la puerta.

 

\- ¿Esta es la sorpresa? ¡Compraste una casa! – Dijo saltando Gen, rápidamente salió corriendo al interior de la casa, seguida por Root.

 

\- Compraste una casa… - Dijo la castaña despacio.

 

 _“INSPECCIONA”_ Le indico la maquina. Así hizo ella

Al entrar había un amplio hall, en donde se encontraba una gran escalera, para la izquierda estaba el comedor, en frente del comedor y comunicado con el hall estaba la cocina, en el desayunador había dos notebooks. Una con el nombre de Harold y otra con el de Root, una sonrisa se esbozo en la cara de Root.

Por el lado derecho de la casa había una sala de estar, la mas grande que Root había visto, “realmente la casa es grande” pensó Root. Al lado había un escritorio con una pizarra y varias computadoras.

\- La sala de operaciones- Murmuró Root para ella misma

 

\- Root- Se escucho un grito de Gen, automáticamente Root se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, entro en una habitación color beige con posters y una cama de matrimonio en el medio- ¡Pensaste en todo! Gracias- Dijo abrazándola- Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado- Dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia que ya le dolía.

 

\- Yo… Yo no fui, nena, no me refería a esto.- Dijo luego de un rato pero Gen ya se había ido a inspeccionar cada habitación.

 

\- Hay dos baños abajo y en cada habitación. ¡Es increíble! – Grito Gen a la lejanía, Root solo se limito a sonreír.

 

\- Gracias… - Le susurro a la maquina

 

\- Root… ¿Algo que decirme? – Dijo Gen. Root se acerco al sonido. Llego a una habitación azul y casi se cayó.

 

\- Habitación de bebé…- Dijo con una voz pequeña Root. En el cuarto había dos cunas, peluches y armarios, una alfombra con animales y cuadros con… con la ecografía de ayer.

 

\- Si. Es eso… ¿Zoe esta embarazada? – Pregunto Gen con el ceño fruncido.

 

 _“MENTE ABIERTA”_ Root quería reír por la ocurrencia, el humor de la maquina había evolucionado.

\- Parece que estas pasando por la adolescencia, madura.- Dijo secamente Root. La maquina se tomaba el caso de los gemelos como una gracia, para Root era mas como una amenaza futura. Monstruos que los iban a matar a la menor muestra de debilidad, eran hijos de Samaritano. 2 de Shaw y quien sabe cuantos agentes mas había.

Root pateo la pregunta de Gen todo el camino, decidió dejar la casa para ir al galpón, avisó a todos para que empaquen y se dirigieran a la casa. Las chicas llegaron justo cuando estaban terminando de poner sus pertenencias en el baúl de los autos. No es que había mucho, sino que era muy temprano y el único que estaba despierto era Reese.

\- Genrika- Dijo Harold en forma de saludo. Gen lo paso de largo que se gano un fuerte ceño fruncido de Harold mostrando su desconformidad

 

\- ¿A dónde?- Pregunto Gen

 

\- Mi habitación- Dijo Root con una sonrisa, camino mas deprisa para estar con ella. Quería ver su expresión de felicidad en su pequeño rostro. Habían sufrido tanto. Pero la persona que las unió estaba con ellas de nuevo. Al instante que abrió la puerta se escucho un grito.

 

\- ¡SHAW!-Grito Gen saltando en la cama. Pero solo un gruñido fue en respuesta- ¿Shaw? – Dijo confundida

 

\- Esta cansada, nena.- Dijo Root. Rápidamente Gen fue a abrazarla mas y se dio cuenta del bulto en su abdomen. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un grito ahogado

 

\- Shaw…- Dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos, por momento Root se olvido de la situación futura y se rió ante el momento cómico

 

\- Gen, cerra los ojos que se te van a caer.- Dijo Root mientras sonreía ampliamente. La pequeña rubia dirigió su mirada hacia ella su boca en forma de ‘o' y sus ojos bien abiertos. Como un infante cuando encontró algo sorprendente. Ante esto Root empezó a reír descaradamente. Pero freno de golpe ante la pregunta

 

\- Las cunas… Esta habitación… No era para Zoe. ¿No?- Root dirigió su vista hacia Shaw y negó con la cabeza. Gen estaba a punto de hablar pero Root la detuvo

 

\- Es una larga historia. Mejor vamos a ayudar a los chicos a guardar todo en los autos. Mas rápido nos vamos, menos sentimos el olor a basura.

 

\- Sip. Apesta.- Dijo Gen bajándose de la cama le dejo un beso en la frente y se fue seguida por Root que cerro muy despacio la puerta. 

 

 

CASA DE OPERACIONES

16 de febrero

11:27

 

Se podía oler el almuerzo desde la habitación de Root y Shaw. La maquina le había dejado una para ellas, otra para Harold, John, Gen, los gemelos y dos de invitados. Todos, menos el cuarto de los gemelos estaban ocupados.

Shaw estaba durmiendo en el medio, en el viaje no se dejo de quejar, así que lo primero que hizo Root fue bajar y depositarla en la cama, luego Root y Gen se acostaron a cada lado y se quedaron ahí desde que llegaron. Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta y seguido de eso la cabeza de Cosima apareció.

\- El almuerzo esta listo- Susurro. Root dio un leve asentimiento y la morocha cerro la puerta dulcemente.

 

\- Gen…- murmuro Root cansada. Pero la pequeña rusa no se movía- Vamos. No comiste nada en todo el día. Ve a almorzar con los chicos.- Gen murmuro algo incomprensible. Luego de un rato lo repitió

 

\- Vos tampoco comiste algo en todo el día.- Dijo levantando la cabeza.

 

\- No tengo hambre. Ve. Vos estas en crecimiento- Dijo Root y Gen la miro con mala cara.- Delphine cocino los fideos que te gustan. Le pedí que lo haga por la bienvenida. – Murmuro Root con los ojos cerrados y apoyada todavía en el hombro de Shaw. Incluso hasta ahora no se animaba a pasar la mano por su cintura.

 

\- Esta bien.- Dijo en modo de rendición. Se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo a las dos como si no hubiera mañana.- Ahora vuelvo- Y con eso de fue dejando a Root y a la todavía inconsciente Shaw.

 

No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando Shaw se empezó a mover. Root al segundo se despertó. Vio como su pecho se hinchó y luego largo todo el aire que tenía, sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, pestañando varias veces para hacer foco.

\- Hola…- Dijo con la mas amplia sonrisa que tenía

 

\- Deja de sonreír, me estas asustando- Dijo con la voz ronca. La voz de Shaw, tantos meses esperando su voz y ahora está junto a ella. Al instante se abalanzó a su boca. Un ligero grito de sorpresa por parte de Shaw fue ahogado por el beso de Root que al instante le correspondió. Shaw profundizó el beso, Root paso sus largos dedos por el pelo de la morena atrayéndola mas, se sentó con las piernas a cada lado de la morena y esta ultima se apoyo en sus codos, elevándose, de esta forma en ningún momento su vientre tocaría a Root. Le empieza a besar el cuello, la mas alta ladea su cabeza para darle mas acceso y le susurra al oído un acalorado- Te extrañe- Root sintió como se le erizaba toda la piel. Volvió a la boca de Shaw. Necesitaba sentir su sabor, sus labios, todo le recordaba a cuando ella fue capturada- Mucha Ropa- murmuro entre besos y Root en un segundo se saco la remera. Shaw traslado sus manos a las caderas de Root y se acostó, la castaña la siguió para seguir con el contacto, pero al apoyarse en su cuerpo se acordó de lo que había pasado, ‘embarazo. Shaw. Samaritano' fue lo primero que se dio cuenta. Salto lejos de Shaw con un grito ahogado, termino en su lado de la cama, respirando pesadamente y mirando su vientre como si recién hubiera aparecido. Shaw guio al segundo su mirada al problema y dio un fuerte suspiro- Perdón, yo…

 

\- No-yo…-Dijo Root copiando el suspiro de Shaw. Se aclaro la garganta y se agarro el pelo.- Solo necesito tiempo para procesarlo- Murmuro sin mirarla.

Shaw se la quedo viendo un largo rato leyendo sus expresiones. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, inseguro y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

\- No se que decirte.- Dijo en voz baja Shaw.- Nunca quise esto. Pero paso. Es el costo de salvar a mi equipo. Por la causa.- Dijo esta vez mirando el techo y de forma seca.

 

\- Si… Por la causa- Root todo este tiempo tuvo el ligero sentimiento que fue por ella, pero solo era esperanza. Ahora atropellada por un camión con acoplado. Porque fue todo por la causa.

 

\- Yo puedo esperar y…- No termino que Root la arrastro fuera de la cama. Shaw casi se cae, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no caminaba y el dolor de cabeza la hizo perder el equilibrio. Al mismo instante Root la agarro y la llevo unos pasos.- Bajame…- Gruño.

 

\- No sabia que unos cuantos besos y no sabias como utilizar las piernas, Sameen- Dijo Root ajena a la situación que vivió Shaw, pero se gano una sonrisa de la morena, ya que se sentía mas en casa. Caminaron hasta la puerta al lado de su habitación.- Abrila. – Murmuro en lo bajo Root.

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Shaw con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- La maquina nos regalo esta casa. Y dejo un regalo para ustedes- Dijo Root resaltando la ultima frase. No sabia si era con desagrado o celos por no estar en ese conjunto. Al terminar la frase abrió la puerta y dio dos pasos junto a Shaw, se podía ver los móviles encima de cada cuna, los juguetes, ropa, pañales.

 

\- Dos… - Dijo Shaw volviéndose hacia Root. Ella solo asintió, se acerco a un retrato. Había uno en cada cuna.- Son ellos…? – Otro asentimiento de parte de Root, esta vez sin mirarla. Algo en Shaw se sacudía. No quería estar feliz, no quería sonreír, pero lo hizo. Esas fotos eran tan reales. Root frunció el ceño, no era algo que estaba esperando de parte de Shaw, no podía estar feliz. Era todo lo contrario. Esos eran amenazas, súper agentes en camino. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y con mucho significado. Mientras que Shaw solo se podía sentir feliz. Root trató de calmarse, por mucho que intento la bronca la dominaba en ese momento. Apretó muy fuerte sus puños pero luego vio como Shaw soltó una risa al ver un marco de foto- Puedo decir que es la mejor foto que me pudieron haber tomado.- Y con esto Root desbordó

 

\- Te reís de una foto de dos futuras amenazas HIJOS de Samaritano, mientras que lo primero que me dijiste era que te asustaba mi cara. ¿En donde ves la coherencia?- Dijo Root, automáticamente Shaw dejo de sonreír y dirigió una mirada muy confundida hacia la castaña. Los celos ya no los podía controlar. - Todo este tiempo pensé que ibas a ser razonable, a pensar con claridad y por tu equipo, pero no, seguís siendo la misma mercenaria. ¿Qué te dio Samaritano en estos meses? ¿Eh? Dos fetos que van a ser entrenados para matarnos. Esa es la verdad, Sameen- Finalizo Root, al ver la cara dolida de Shaw se dio cuenta que había cruzado una línea

 

\- ¿Pensar por mi equipo?- Dijo Shaw, casi escupiendo veneno.- ¡CASI MUERO POR MI EQUIPO!- Grito- No hubo un puto día en que no pensara que hice bien salvando TU culo de ahí, porque no solo pensé en vos sino en tu estúpida maquina para que vos estés bien, porque pensé que ibas a estar mejor así. Soy sociópata, no me importa esas mierdas de la gente común, pero por una vez lo hice. No dije nada. Me gane días sin comer, golpeada hasta fracturas, hasta tengo hijos que están llevando otras mujeres y dos tengo yo. ¿Sabes que era lo que me mantenía despierta todos esos putos días? Que VOS estabas viva, tenia el estúpido sentimiento de la esperanza. -Dijo mientras reía amargamente.- Acá tenes. No era una foto de ellos. – Dijo Shaw tirando al suelo mientras el cuadro se destruyó al caer y la foto quedo rasgada. – Era de nosotras.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación para el segundo escuchar un….

 

\- Shaw! Te levantaste- Se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Root se agacho y miro la foto ‘De nosotras… La foto es nosotras' dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza. En el cuadro ya roto decía en la parte de arriba del marco ‘mis mamis' Root iba a tener que hablar con la maquina sobre este sobrenombre. ‘Nunca aceptaría ser madre de dos bebes Samaritano, ella tiene que entender que es una amenaza y no un juego para pasar el rato' Luego se ablandó un poco al ver la foto. Era cuando Root se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar a la fiesta de un niño y tenia que ir como un oso. Ella se estaba riendo con Shaw como hace tanto que no lo hacían, con miradas cómplices entre si, diciendo todo con una simple mirada.

\- La cague…. ¿No?- Pregunto Root

_“NO SON HIJOS DE SAMARITANO. SON HIJOS DE SAMEEN SHAW. EXPLOTADA PARA TENER FUTUTOS AGENTES. SON PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS NORMALES, ROOT”_

\- Ellos van a matarte- Dijo Root con la voz entrecortada.

_“ ELLOS SON PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS, NO PRESENTAN AMENAZA INMEDIATA. SON VICTIMAS. PRIVADAS DE LIBERTAD”_

\- Inmediata…- Murmuro Root

_“SI. POR AHORA SON VICTIMAS. COMO LO FUE SAMEEN SHAW. TAL VEZ UNO DE ESOS PEQUEÑOS HUMANOS PUDO SER GEN. PERO LE DISTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD”_

\- Me alegro de volver a tener estas conversaciones con vos. Das buenos consejos. Tal vez fue bueno insertar todos esos archivos sobre psicología- Dijo riendo- Y Harold decía que no servía de mucho. Gracias…- Se quedó unos momentos mas hasta que sintió que no había nadie en el pasilo y se dirigió hacia su habitación para encontrarla vacia, se fue a sentar en su cama y se dio cuenta que todavía tenia el cuadro en su mano. Lo dejó en el cajón de la mesita de luz y se relajo en la cama por un buen rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y acá esta el tercero! Espero que lo disfruten

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Mañana voy a subir dos, así van viendo por donde va la cosa y la relación de Root y Shaw. Besos!


End file.
